


Outside Opinion

by madammina



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), ディスク ウォーズ アベンジャーズ | Disk Wars Avengers
Genre: And REALLY would be fixed by the kids being there, Assume everyone understands eachother like in the show, Because that last Avengers Assemble was stupid and had too many plot problems, Fix It Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been over a year since the Avengers were freed from there DISKS.  They got back together, they've faced new challenges, and knew they were a stronger team.</p><p>Until they weren't.  Until they fractured again.  Until they fall back into old fights, old arguments, and needed old friends.</p><p>The ones with time zone problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_BRING_  
Chris groaned and grappled to find the thing. The phone. His phone. 

“Yeah.” He groaned as he rubbed his face. “Who’s there.”

“Chris? It’s Steve.” Chris’ eyes flew open. “Captain America.”

“I know that. Cap, what are you doing calling at 2 AM?” He groaned. “What’s going on? Something bothering you?”

“The Avengers are broken.” Cap says quietly. “I fought with Tony. Hulk, Falcon, and Widow are with me and-”

“Hawkeye and Black Widow are apart? Hawkeye’s with Tony? Where’s Thor? Does Hikaru know? Ed? What happened?” He sat up now, hands fumbling for the light. “Cap, where are you?”

“New York. Look-”

“Don’t look me. I’m heading over to see what’s up.” His chair skidded as his laptop booted up. “You called me for a reason. And tell Hulk to call Ed. He’s not going to be happy about this.” 

“Chris, Ultron’s back.” Chris stopped typing. “Chris.”

“I hear you. How’s he back? Where’s Jocasta?”

“Not sure.” Cap sighed. “I’m not sure if Ultron is still around, but he possesed this robot Tony’s dad made for him. We def-... It’s not important. What is important is Tony kept on lying to us. To me. He engaged in risky endeavors without telling us why or that there even was a risk. I left the Avengers. Hulk, Widow, and Falcon went with me. We’re just hiding out right now. Waiting. SHIELD might pick us up but I don’t know.” Chris rubbed his blond hair. Over a year ago, he had been on a prison ship. Loki crashed the party and captured every hero and villain there into Iron Man’s new technology, DISKS. Portable prisons with pocket dimensions. There had been a big to do in order to show off the disks and he’d won a contest to be there. Then there had been explosions and he found himself with four young kids. Akira and Hikaru, Japanese kids who’s dad work for Stark Industries. Jessica, a rich french girl who loved fashion. And Ed, a super hero fanboy who’s favorite was Captain America. In all the chaos, the five of them were imprinted with “Biocodes.” There DNA was changed so they could use the DISKS. Actually summon the people trapped in them. Chris managed to get Captain America’s disk and the FIGHT Biocode. People who had no real special skill sets but could fight really well. Akira had Tech and Iron Man. Hikaru had Energy and Thor, Jessica had animal and Wasp, and Ed had Power and Hulk. It took a lot of time, the super hero registration act, facing the Red Skull, Hikaru turning evil (temporarily. To save his brother) Hawkeye faking his death, Deadpool saving Chris’ life, Akira and Hikaru’s dad being captured in a pocket dimension, returning from the pocket dimension as a villain, Chris pretending to be a chef, Jessica convincing the Galactic Assassin Gamora to be a model for her clothing line when it came out, teaming up with the X-men, facing a Yakuza samurai, traveling to the arctic, facing off with Loki AGAIN, and then Ultron was mixed in there too. 

It was a crazy time. Oh, and Chris left temporarily. He’d gotten sick of Cap slipping up and calling him “Bucky”. So, Ed slipped Cap’s DISK into his pocket… that was BEFORE everyone thought they were a vampire… right?

“Chris? Are you asleep?”

“No. No. I’m fine. Look, I can get a train early tomorrow. I’m coming over.”

“Chris, you’re in school. I can’t-”

“You called at 2 AM. You knew what I was going to do. I’ve already bought the tickets. Okay? Cap.. Steve. I’ll be there around 10.”

“... Good.”

“And I’m bringing cookies.” 

“I figured you would. Good night, Chris.” 

****  
“Look, he was being stupid. I had to take risks. Ultron can see EVERYTHING-. Tell Hikaru that Thor says hi.”

“You don’t need to, they’re talking already.” Akira sighed outside of the small Tokyo shop. “Ultron’s back?”

“And he took over my favorite toy.” Akira could see him pouting over the phone. “Akira, I’m serious. My dad made it. He’d… missed a lot of me growing up. This was to make up for it. His name is Arsenal. He didn’t even have a good excuse like your-” Tony fell silent. The only reason Akira’s dad had missed out on time is because Tony had hired him. “It was the only way I could think of to stop Ultron. Just… not tell him anything. Cap wasn’t even with the Avengers anymore-”

“WHAT!” Akira shouted into the phone. Hikaru sighed, then went back to talking to Thor. “What do you mean he’s not-”

“Exactly what I meant. He quit. He couldn’t stand that I was the leader.”

“He’s the leader.” Akira responded automatically. “But you teamed up with Spider-man! AND he’s on a team with Nova? And Iron Fist? And Power Man?... hey, that’s all of us but me!”

“Spider-man was never DISKed.” Tony corrected him. Akira could hear something buzzing in the background, like a screw driver. “But I see your point. Where’s Wasp. I’m sure I could convince-”

“Old Wounds with Giant Man, Jessica started up her fashion business, you didn’t invite her back…” Akira listed off. “Tony, what are you going to do?”

“I’m going to keep doing what I’ve always done. I’m going to save the world.”

“I’ve got vacation coming up. Maybe I can come to New York to see you?” Akira asked. “Hikaru’s nodding. I think he wants to come too.”

“Of course he does. You guys have never seen Avengers Tower. It’s going to be great. It will be just like old times! Chris can- oh. wait. Cap’s probably already called Chris. And Hulk’s called Ed.”

“Look, it will be fine. You were right. We’ll just talk it out. You guys have seen worse.”

“Of course! And We defeated Ultron. Again. So no worries.” Tony chuckled. “Thanks Akira.”

“No problem. Look, we’ll see how soon we can get over there. Dad can come too, right?”

“Yeah, sounds great.” Tony said distractedly. “Hawkeye, wait!” The line went dead. Akira sighed and rested his head on the sun warmed table. “I’ve missed this.”

“I’m excited to go back to New York, but Akira…” Hikaru folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. “I’m not sure Ultron’s defeated. We really should call Jessica.”  
***  
“They’re all idiots.” Jessica said. “Everyone is on speaker with each other. Say hi Janet!”

“Hi guys!” Janet’s voice came from the background. “Jessica, when that’s done, we need to go over inventory! I need to make sure that we have enough for the new outfits!”

“Okay!” Jessica called back. “Janet and I will come over as soon as we can. Meantime, just play it calm, okay? Akira?”

“Why are you talking to me!” Akira shouted, but he could hear Ed chuckle. “Wait, how are we getting Ed over?”

“I’ll take him.” Jessica sighed. “Why are they so useless without us?” 

“Their stubbornness got us into this mess.” Chris sighed. Hikaru could hear the train’s wheels rumbling over the tracks. “We should play this quiet though. It sounded bad. If they know we’re working together-” 

“They won’t listen.” Ed finished. “Chris, you’ll get there first. Just, keep everyone calm.”

“As much as I can. We’re stopping. Talk to you all later.”  
 _Click_


	2. Chapter 2

“CHRIS!” Chris started as he stepped out of the train. A tall, blond, man with bright blue eyes and a very muscular structure walked over from the throngs of people. His “ARMY” shirt still stretched over his chest but the smile he gave belied any fierceness from his appearance. “How was the trip from Boston?”

“Fine. I brought cookies.” Chris held up the box. Cap took off Chris’ knitted cap with a skull on it to rub his hair. “Come on, stop it.”

“Being in that DISK means I never got to do any of that stuff with you. Come on, you should actually meet the rest.” Cap gestured to the side. Chris hid his grin as he saw Sam and Natasha. And someone else. “Oh, that’s Bruce Banner, Hulk’s alter ego.

“Ah.” Chris said. 

“Also Sam’s mom makes really good cookies so we shall see how the two compare.” Cap said as he pulled the box from Chris’ hand. “Sam! Want to meet Chris properly?”

“Yes.” Chris said as he walked over to the group. Natasha was very lowkey. She looked a bit like the time where she dressed up like a reporter. Part of that whole, complicated, thing that involved Chris pretending to be a chef to get the Dr. Strange DISK. Still, she gave a slightly fake smile and shook his hand. 

“Nice to see you again, Chris.” 

“Please to meet you.” Bruce Banner said as he tentatively shook Chris’ free hand after Natasha. Sam slapped him on the back. 

“So, I hear you like to bake.”

Chris blushed.

“No, no. I just had the ingredients around my house and-”

“Chris, I was there when you admitted it.”

“... Oh, yeah.” Chris sighed. “So, where are we going next?”  
\---  
“We’ll be fine, dad.” Hikaru said as he packed his back. “We’ll be with Iron Man and Thor. And Hawkeye. Tony Stark’s sending a plane over to pick us up. We’ll be at Avengers tower. I’ll make sure Akira studies. We’re just catching up with friends.”

“Who are Avengers.” Their father said as he fingered a research paper. “You are going to get into trouble.”

“Dad, we handled it before!” Akira shouted from his room. “We can do this!”

“I know the Avengers are fighting.” Their dad replied. “Akira. Hikaru.” 

“Dad, we’ll be careful.’ Hikaru said as he put his hand on his father’s arm. “It’s just for a few days.”

“That’s what I said last time. Then Loki captured everyone in the DISKS.” Their father sighed, but his boys just gave him small hugs.  
***  
“I say we meet up at Jessica’s shop in New York.” Chris said a few days later. His knit cap swapped out for a New York Mets baseball cap. (which he stole from Cap. Captain America refuses to support the Yankees after the Dodgers left. Which is a travesty.) He tucked himself into the corner booth of the coffee shop. Water dripped down from the ceiling, even the rain could fight the crumbling brick walls. Meanwhile his coffee exuded small bits of steam as he curled into the jacket he stole from Falcone, partly to keep his arms from freezing. “It’s neutral.”

“Where ARE you?” Akira finally asked. “You sound-”

“Distorted.” Ed finished. 

“Look, I had to hide from Natasha. I think I snuck out when she was asleep but I honestly don’t know.” 

“So?”

“So I’m hiding in a coffee shop that is not up to code. My signal will be weak.” Chris took a sip of his drink. “Like I said, let’s get them to Jessica’s shop.” 

“I can’t surprise my employees with a sudden visit from the cofounders in an attempt to get the Avengers back together.” Jessica half shouted on her end. “It’s unfair.”

“Just let me know when Ed’s coming, I think I see Natasha. Got to go.”   
***  
“HIKARU! WELCOME!” Thor grabbed the young man and wrapped him tightly in a hug. “It is a pleasure to see you again. Let me look at you.” He stepped back and Hikaru picked at his shirt in embarrassment. “You have grown quite well. Come, let us go inside. Where is-”

“TONY!” Hikaru and Thor quickly moved to the side as Akira ran into the room. 

“Hallway to the right.” Hawkeye shouted from on top of a railing. Akira just waved and went off in that direction.

“I see you’ve lost muscle mass!” Hikaru shouted up at Hawkeye, who jumped down to the floor.

“Yeah, well, I had someone remind me that a lot of good archers were not necessarily bulked up.” Hawkeye ran a hand along his hair. “So, Hikaru. How long do we have you?”

“Oh, just a few days. School starts back up on Monday. Oh! Thor. My class is learning about advanced electro magnetic bonds, do you think that-”

“Why of course.” Thor interrupts him. “Let us get you settled in first. Then we shall discuss science.”   
***  
“TONY!” Akira slid into the science room. Tony Stark looked up from his work bench.

“Akira!” He shouted back. Akira ran forward to hug Tony, who gave a little oof as Akira slammed into his chest. “So, how are you doing?”

“Ah, great! School’s going well, Dad’s back home, and where is Pepper?” 

“Huh, oh.” Tony looked back down at the bench. “I… I let her go.”

“WHY?” Akira demanded, his mouth pouting in a way utterly familiar to Tony but at a much different angle than when he was DISKed. “You always listened to her.”

“She has… she has other things to do.” He muttered. “Look, Akira. the WHOLE tower, to just the five of us. This will be great! Hawkeye is actually a reasonably good cook, better than me, and -” Hikaru would let Tony rattle in this situation, so Akira did too. 

“Tony-” Akira interrupted him. “Did you know Jessica has a shop here in town? Do you want to say hi?”

“I didn’t! Is she still partnering with Janet?”

“Yep.” Akira said as he slid up onto a nearby stool. “Why is the tower trashed?”

“Oh, I fried every piece of tech I had in order to destroy Ultron.” Tony went back to what he was working on, Akira leaned over to look at it.

“Is that a GENERATOR?”

“No?” Tony tried to lie. 

“Do you even have the ability to cook food?” Akira asked again, crossing his arms.

“I have Thor?” 

“ Tony.”

“How about we meet Janet tomorrow. And Jessica.” Tony said quickly.

“Yes. Maybe they can get us something to eat.” Akira muttered. But, still, as the hours went on, Hikaru would find his brother in his normal position, asleep at Tony’s desk. 

****  
Chris walked to the outside of the building that Cap used as his base now. Well, when he wasn’t doing SHIELDY stuff. It wasn’t bare, exactly. But Chris had seen Cap’s barracks and it felt like them. The walls were cement, solid. And yet, yet there could only be one person responsible for the scenes inside the house. The ones of sunsets and forests. The places where Natasha could sleep in peace, and Bruce found his own refuge.

“Chris, I’m glad you came.” Steve said as he leaned against the wall, still in his casual clothes. “It’ll be nice to have someone else to talk to.” 

“Yeah.” Chris said quietly as he looked at the sun set. “How bad was this argument?”

“Tony’s been lying to us about a few things.” Steve ran his hand through his blond hair before crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. “Like how Ultron took over a gift his father left for him. And how he lied to save Arsenal and not to destroy Ultron.”

Chris said nothing. 

“You said that Jessica and Janet will be in town tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” Chris replied. “I haven’t seen them in about a year. Thought we could swing buy and say hi.”

“Fine with me.” Steve said as he stretched slightly. “I got a cot set up for you inside. Good Night, Chris.”

“‘Night Cap.” Chris said back as the last bit of the sun trickled over him. 

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow they would fix this.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished DISK yet because I don't have subs for the last 3 episodes. So, this might be a bit off. Also, yes, watch the show. AA has it's moments and DISK Wars is so wonderfully cheesy.


End file.
